While entertainment-oriented electronic devices, such as television sets, audio amplifiers or receivers, compact disc (CD) and digital video disc (DVD) players, and cable and satellite television set-top boxes, have become increasingly advanced, possibly the most important function associated with such a device is also one of the most common: the ability to control the device remotely.
Typically, a remote control device is provided by the manufacturer of the particular electronic device to be controlled. Today, remote control devices employ infrared or ultra-high frequency (UHF) wireless signals to issue commands to the associated electronic device, typically employing a format of the manufacturer's choosing. As a result, a remote control designed for one electronic device typically is incapable of controlling another electronic device, especially one produced by a different manufacturer. Such a circumstance is often beneficial, however, as unintentional changes in the operation of one electronic device while controlling another is ordinarily undesirable. For example, intended modification of a selected channel of a satellite set-top box that also causes a channel change of a connected television set, or vice-versa, may make effective remote control of the two devices problematic, if not impossible.
Remote control device designs have evolved over the last few decades, providing greater control over the devices to the user. Furthermore, as the number of electronic devices that are controllable remotely has increased over time, remote control devices capable of controlling multiple components have become popular. Such capability is helpful in an environment such as a family room, which may contain a set-top box, television, DVD player, and the like. To this end, many such multi-component remote control devices include two or more buttons which the user may activate to set the “mode” of the remote control device. The mode determines which electronic device is to be controlled by subsequent button presses on the remote control device, such as the power button, the channel selection buttons, and the volume control buttons. Typically, one mode button is identified for each electronic device to be controlled, such as a cable or satellite broadcast set-top box, a television set, a video cassette recorder, an audio amplifier or receiver, or a CD or DVD player. Further, the remote control device allows the user to program one or more of the mode buttons to communicate with one of a variety of electronic devices from different manufacturers.
Generally, multi-component remote control devices only control one electronic device on the basis of the current mode setting of the remote control device. In some cases, however, a remote control device may be programmed to turn on or off multiple electronic devices with the pressing of a single button of the remote control device.
Even with remote control functionality, some electronic devices may perform various functions autonomously. For example, some satellite broadcast set-top boxes transition from an operational mode to a “standby” mode on its own, during which programming is unavailable to the television set connected with the set-top box. In some cases, standby mode is initiated after a predetermined period of time since the last user interaction with the set-top box, such as a change in channel selection or an access of a menu system. Standby mode typically involves powering down a resident hard drive and other circuitry to reduce power and wear of the set-top box. Also, housekeeping information, such as programming schedule updates and network status, may be downloaded to the set-top box during standby mode.
However, even if the user has not interacted with the satellite broadcast set-top box for an extended period of time, such as for a number of hours, the user may be accessing a music channel available via the set-top box through the majority of a day or evening to provide background music for a party or while performing household chores. In another instance, the user may be viewing a television series marathon, in which a number of episodes of a particular television show are presented in succession. In these and other cases, the user may be utilizing the set-top box without actively controlling the set-top box, either by way of a remote control device or directly through a user panel on the set-top box itself. Unfortunately, the set-top box may initiate standby mode under such circumstances, likely creating user frustration in the process.